The present invention relates generally to hydrotherapy equipment, and, more particularly, to a whirlpool bath for children for circulating liquid to bathe a child and to treat body disorders and injuries.
Hydrotherapy is used to treat a number of conditions that afflict the human body as well as for a relaxing massage. When the body is partially submerged in a tub of water, a stream of water, air, or mixture of air and water impinging on submerged portions of the body improves blood circulation providing more oxygen for healing. Zone therapy reflex areas exist on the body, that, when stimulated, increase blood flow to congested areas of the body. Circulating fluid in a hydrotherapy unit of conventional whirlpool bath provides stimulation. Hydrotherapy units are not typically found in homes or apartments where people reside, and it is usually inconvenient to visit a commercial location. Home whirlpool baths are relatively expensive and are not standard equipment, particularly in apartments and older homes. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a hydrotherapy unit that is relatively inexpensive and does not require a plumber to install. It is also desirable to have a hydrotherapy unit that is transportable so that apartment dwellers can use it where space is limited and can take it with them when they move.
Using a hydrotherapy unit requires patience which is often lacking in children because children are energetic and restless. It is therefore desirable to have a hydrotherapy unit that is fun for a child to use and that does not contribute to restlessness.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, a hydrotherapy unit for a child comprises a housing and an elongated open tub mounted on the housing for holding a volume of fluid. The tub has a pair of upstanding interior sidewalls and interior end walls. Each interior sidewall has upper and lower portions horizontally offset from one another forming an arm rest. One end wall defines a foot rest area. The other end wall forms a back rest. The bottom of the tub has first and second portions vertically offset from one another with a connecting bridging member forming a seat. Jets are located strategically about the tub to circulate fluid about particular portions of the body of a child seated in the tub. The unit is mounted on wheels for transportability. An electrical power cord connects the unit to a power source to power the pumps and jets, while hoses provide water for filling and draining the tub.
The unit has an exterior sidewall that is configured to resemble an object of amusement for a child. For infants, the exterior sidewall is configured as a duck which an infant recognizes as a pet to be enjoyed. For larger children, the exterior sidewall is configured as an automobile. The automobile motif has a steering wheel and accelerator pedal so that a child can simulate driving while using the tub to thereby make using the tub fun.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.